Run On Love
by Mrs.Lautner.Wolf
Summary: Bella refused to marry the son of the king's brother for the love a lowly blacksmith and the royalties are offended.  The two must flee the country while hiding from the angry kinsmen. Hunting them down.  M 'cause I'm pretty sure that's how it'll end up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you who are reading AWANP please forgive me. I'm somewhat stuck with regards to that story. I know where I want to take it but the trouble is getting there. So this is just a project to keep me (and you, maybe) occupied while I jot down my ideas for the first story. I hope you like it.**

**The courtship . . . **

I strolled down the busy market alley way, humming to myself. I held my woven basket between my arm and my hip so that it wouldn't rock and toss what was inside. Mrs Stanley greeted me from her fabric and dress shop. "Good morning, Bella!"

"Good morning, Mrs Stanley!"

I skipped around the corner towards Mr Clearwater's fish stall. He had the best fish this side of the country, all the way from the Pacific coast. He travelled at least two days to get there and it was about five days for him to fish and return. When he was away, his son Seth or his wife was in charge of the stall.

"Good morning, Mrs Clearwater. How are you today?" I greet, standing at the table displaying the assorted fish Clearwater's had to offer.

"Good, thank you. Always lovely to see you, Bella. How's your mother doing?"

I sigh. "She's doing better. She had tea with the neighbours the day before. I see that as a good sign."

"Tell her I say hello. So how can I help you today? Have you already finished yesterday's order?"

I shook my head with a smile. "No, but I have plans to prepare this order for tomorrow."

"So, who's the special boy?" she asked and I blushed deep red.

I laughed nervously "I never mentioned any boy."

She took a large trout and wrapped it in paper then cloth before handing it to me. "I know you didn't," she admitted but said nothing more on the subject.

"Thank you, Mrs Clearwater!" I said, paying her the four pieces of sliver for the fish. "I'll see you again tomorrow."

"Goodbye, dear."

Still blushing, I mad e my way to Webber's bakery. Angela was there waiting for me as always behind the counter of various breads and baked goods. "Hello, best friend!"

"Why good morning, best friend!" I replied, genuinely glad to see her.

She clapped her hands and bounced about, happy I was playing along. "What can I get you today?"

I picked out three pieces of silver from my apron and gave them to her. "Two large buns, please."

She disappeared behind the counter and quickly popped back up with the two buns wrapped in paper. "Here you go." She handed them to me with an innocent smile. "Sooo," she dragged out.

"So what?" I asked, confused.

She twirled her blond curls with her finger. "So, can I go with you?"

Huh? "Go where?"

She rolled her eyes at me, taking off her apron. She took my free hand before calling out into the stall, "Mama, I'll be back soon!"

"I'll be right out."

Angela towed me away up the alley, the way I usually went after visiting her. "Don't pretend, Bella," she squealed excitedly. "You've been going to see that boy ever since your mother sent you to order new pots two months ago."

I blushed again as she pulled me through the crowd and past the liquor stall. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said quietly.

She ignored me and continued. "Plus, you had your mother plait your hair in a French braid." She pointed at her own head. " You never do that."

We turned a corner and went passed the shop of weaved baskets and mats. Had I really been that transparent? I'd thought I was hiding it rather well. My mother hadn't noticed. Or maybe she's been too preoccupied since father's passing.

We turned the corner again and went up an incline. I gripped my basket tightly, not wanting to drop anything. "Angela, slow down. You're moving too fast!"

"Uuum, here we are," she announced proudly. We were, in fact, outside the blacksmith's workshop. I could hear the clinks and clanks on the other side of the wall. "Well, go inside! I'll be waiting for you to tell me what happened."

I took a deep breath and dusted myself off with my free hand. "Is my hair okay?" I asked.

"You look fine," she said, turning me around and pushing me towards the open doorway. I continued through to the front shop where all the orders were made. A man stood at the counter and behind him were the old sheets that separated the shop from the work space. The shop wall was mainly occupied by long shelves housing pots, pans, locks, keys, chains and all things made of metal.

"Hello," I say to the man I know as Billy. He was an older man, about fifty with long dark hair like Jacob's, except there were strands of grey here and there. He was, as far as I'd guessed, Jacob's father. Or at least they had to be related in some way because the resemblance was definitely there.

He turns around and I see the immediate recognition in his expression. "Bella! I don't know why I'm surprised to see you here," he chuckles. "I'll go get Jacob." He disappeared behind the curtain, leaving me in the shop alone with nothing but the clinks and clanks. Mrs Clearwater had been right. And so was Angela. Jacob was someone special to me, in more ways than a friend. So the lurch my heart made when Billy reappeared with Jacob was no figment of my imagination. Jacob had his shoulder-length hair tied back. He wore a white work shirt and brown cotton pants. He had black patches all over him.

"Jacob," I breathed, a smile on my face made to match the one on his. He came round to my side of the counter, wiping his hand on an old cloth.

"Hello, Bella! How are you?" I loved his husky voice, the voice of a man that was gentle at the same time.

I beamed. "I'm brilliant, thanks. And you?"

He stood right before me, yet not close enough. "I'm well, thank you."

I set my basket atop the counter and started going through it. "I've brought you something to eat," I say taking out the fish. "I made it this morning so that it was fresh." I took out the bread as well and the bottle of apple cider.

"I made you something as well. Just give me a moment," he said, going off on the other side of the curtain.

Billy looked up from his work on the counter with a smile. "You are both so shy, it's amusing to watch. But, I must credit you for the effort you put into your acts of affection. He never talks about you but I can tell thinks about you often."

I blushed and gazed at my feet until Jacob entered the room. When I looked up, he was so close to me. "I'd been working on this for a week. I thought you might like something pretty for your hair." In his hand he had a large silver ring that seemed to be moulded into a weave or braid pattern.

"I'll give you two your privacy," Paul muttered, going back into the work space.

"Would you like to try it on?"

I nodded eagerly, reaching back to undo the plait in my hair. Once my hair was loose he placed the ring on my head then ran his fingers through my hair. They lightly brushed down my cheek then jaw. "It looks lovely on you," he said and took my hand as I looked down and flushed a deeper red. "Um, I was wondering . . . would you like to go out into the forest with me, for a walk in the afternoon?"

I smiled timidly. "I would love to. Where must I meet you?"

He took my other hand, holding them tightly. "Meet me at the Roman Arch near the river. There's an oak tree there, that's where we'll meet."

I smiled gleefully. "I will. I will be there at noon."

"I am glad to hear it."

He leaned his face into mine and he kissed me softly on the lips: once, twice, then a third time. We gazed at each other a moment, holding hands and grinning like two children, when Angela walked in to the shop. Jacob and I jumped and stepped away from each other.

"Bella, you mother is looking for you! You've been summoned!"

"I'll be right there," I said and turned to Jacob. "Thank you for the crown. I must go now but I promise to see you tomorrow."

He kissed my hand then let go. "See you at noon."

"See you at noon," I repeat before rushing out of the shop, my fingers touching my lips where he kissed me.

**A/N: So throw your opinions at me will ya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And this is chapter two. **

**A suitable husband . . .**

My mother and I made our way up the narrow alley and across the coble-stoned bridge that led to the wealthier side of town. We had been summoned by Sir Carlisle, my father's long-time master and brother to the king. He'd sent one of his carriages for us to meet him just outside the west side of the castle. Our family knew him well for my father had worked for him for many years.

Past the market, past the court house, past the vast green hills that separated the castle from the main parts of town.

"Why do you think he wants to see us?" I asked my mother, who was sitting on my right.

It was odd. My father had died three weeks before and had been buried two days after. Sir Carlisle had always been there for my family but I had always thought it was for my father. What business did he have left with my mother and I.

"I haven't a clue, Bella. It probably has something to do with your father."

I looked over to Sir Aro, Sir Carlisle's assistant and advisor, sitting across from us. He'd come to fetch us but said nothing about why we were summoned. Truth be told, he hadn't said much to us ever. I had the feeling that he didn't like us very much and that, for some reason, he wasn't especially fond of us at that particular moment, but I asked him anyway. "Do you have any idea, Sir Aro?"

He didn't look at me as he answered. "I am not at liberty to discuss that with you. It is strictly between you and Sir Carlisle."

I smiled a little because I knew that I was irritating him just by speaking to him. I also knew that he hadn't liked my father (and my mother and I by extension) because he was envious of him. He was upset because Sir Carlisle had favoured my father over him, though _he was_ the assistant and adviser. He was constantly out to get Sir's approval. Maybe he was extra upset today because we were getting something from Sir Carlisle or were being invited to dinner again. Though we were a lower class family, Sir Carlisle always treated us like his close relatives. I felt as though I was his daughter at times.

We reached the Castle gates and after Sir Aro gave the signal, the guards opened to let the carriage in.

The Castle gardens were even more beautiful each time I was there. In front alone it seemed larger than the town itself. It was a vast sea of green pastures and a rainbow of a variety of flowers, florets and blossoms. The carriage rolled down the long pathway that acted as the road of the royal grounds. I had never been to the main wing of the castle and I had only met the king and queen once in a fleeting moment while my family had been called over by Sir Carlisle.

I bit my nails. "I wish Angela could see this. It's beautiful out here," I whispered to my mother. We sometimes went to the meadows and made flower chains when we were not working. Not including my parents, I had been with Angela longer than anyone else.

A while later we reached the east wing of the castle where Carlisle and his family resided. There was the familiar cottage a little off to the side where I often played when I had to come here with my father. Sometimes I would play with Sir Carlisle's daughter while her brother was in school. I only ever went into the castle when we were invited to formal occasions. Sir was there waiting for us by the cottage with his son, Edward, who I'd only met a handful of times.

The carriage stopped right in front of the small house and the horseman opened the door for us. I let my mother go first, though I was seated right by the door, then followed ott after her. We both curtsied for Sir and he bowed.

"Sir Carlisle," I greeted.

"Isabella. Renee. Lovely seeing you again."

I nodded. "Likewise, sir."

My mother and I greeted Edward and Carlisle then ushered us into the cottage. We sat at a table that Alice had once told me had come all the way from Japan. It was dark wood and from a strong oak. It had patterns of funny shaped boats and lizard-like sea monsters. I remembered eating at that table with Alice: she taught me to use the knife and fork, not that a lowly ranked family like mine would ever afford to use such utensils.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table, my mother and Mr Aro on either side of him. I sat beside my mother and Edward sat across from me next to Mr Aro. "There is an important matter I must discuss with the both of you," he began, "and that is why I have called for you today."

My mother and I exchanged glances with each other. I pondered, for a moment, what Edward's involvement was in this mystery matter.

"Charlie was one of my best men and certainly the most loyal, and in light of his recent passing, I have found it my duty to ensure the wellbeing of the family that he has left behind, a family that is close to my heart. I feel that I am in your debt, seeing as he was lost in the line of his law enforcement duties, and I fully intend on repaying my dues.

"Bella, how old are you now? Sixteen, yes? Then you are about the age of marriage and should be searching for a suitable husband who will be capable to provide for you and the family you will be no doubt raising by then."

I agreed with everything he had said and was waiting for an opportunity to mention that I'd had an idea of who I was to marry. But Sir was a very fluid speaker and my chances were constantly stomped over before they could be taken.

"I have decided that it would be very sensible for Isabella to wed soon for there is no longer a breadwinner in your household and, Renee, you will not be working for much longer at your age." He was now speaking to my mother, the adult. "She should marry an honourable man, a wealthy man who will provide sufficiently and a man who will treat her respectfully."

I again agreed. Jacob might not have been wealthy but he would provide enough, he was also honourable and respectful towards me. I had no certainties that Jacob would ask for my hand but _I_ was certain that he was the husband I wanted.

"All these considered," he continued. "I found that it would be highly appropriate that Bella be married to my son Edward."

And my heart sank.

**A/N: Um, yeah. I'm sleepy now. Please review promise . . . to update *yawn* . . . soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm finding myself obsessing over this story. Next Chapter up!**

**Engaged to be married . . .**

"I'm sorry?" I blurted out before thinking. Not that I hadn't heard what he'd said but I was hoping I'd misheard him. My mother, on the other hand, had heard him loud and clear. She had her hand on her heart and a smile on her face. I wasn't sure but her eyes seemed to be tearing from joy.

"After discussing with my wife we have decided that Isabella and Edward would make a suitable pair. Edward shall be an appropriate husband and Bella will be a fitting wife. Of course, you have been like extended relatives to me and my family so everyone is comfortable with everyone. You will both live here in the palace and will not have to work any longer. As you know the King does not have a son, leaving Edward next in line for the crown and a possibility that Isabella will be the next queen."

I still sat there with my mouth hanging open. Was this really happening?

"We can have a wedding ready in ten days and it can be announced by tomorrow evening. There is the issue of Isabella's etiquette but she can be trained for that. Alice is an expert at royal etiquette and will be more than happy to teach her."

My mother was really weeping now, weeping from happiness. "Oh, Sir, you are so kind. I cannot believe this. Thank you! Thank you so very much!"

Amusing how my consent and thoughts in this last minute arrangement were only minor details. "Uh, but why me?" I asked suddenly. "I'm confident that are more suitable wives for Edward, maybe the daughter of a merchant or a clergyman." I glanced across the table at the boy, who showed complete indifference towards the matter. He sat in his chair with more posture than anyone I had ever seen, his bright green eyes uninterested.

Carlisle waved me off. "Don't be modest, dear Bella. You will do fine as a wife for Edward."

I spoke in a panicked rush. "Sir, it is not my intention to insult you but I am a peasant girl who has no business marrying into royalty. I assure you that I am perfectly comfortable with my lifestyle. You do not have to upgrade me at your and Edward's expense. I've but spoken all of five words with Edward in all these years. There must be another girl he is pursuing." I knew I could not outwardly reject this arrangement but I was hoping that they would see that I had no interest in marrying Edward, if they cared for that at all. Which sane girl would refuse to marry royalty, they'll ask. Is she insane? But I already had a love. It was only just blooming but it was love all the same. I had already committed to Jacob and to marry another man was my equivalent to infidelity, I couldn't do it to him.

Carlisle nodded. "I understand, Isabella. Put aside your insecurities, I assure you that you are the most suitable bride for Edward and he has no objections."

Edward spoke for the first time. "I am in full agreement with my father. You will make a fine wife. You are a beautiful girl and I will take good care of you."

I looked at every person's face and I knew that this wedding was going to happen.

And yet I hadn't been given a choice.

…

As I lay in my bed I thought of the pressure that had been placed on my heart. I was in love with Jacob but I was arranged to be married to Edward in ten days. I couldn't refuse. They wouldn't care even if I were not willing, that was how marriage worked in these times, especially involving royalties. How was I supposed to become the wife of one man when my heart was with another? I'd spoken to my mother, but she was of no support.

"Mother," I'd cried. "I do not want to marry Edward. I love someone else."

She sat me down and had been firm. "Bella, this is the son of the king's brother. There is no better husband for you. We will be well off from here on, especially if you were to become queen. And he is so terribly handsome that boy. A fine young, he is."

I could not argue that Edward was handsome. Though he was still just a boy, he had the strong facial features of a man. Angular jaw and nose. His hair was an odd bronze colour that I'd never seen on anyone else. His eyes were a striking green that were vividly bright. "But I love Jacob, mother. I have no feelings of attractions towards Edward, no ties at all!"

"Bella, you barely know this Jacob boy!"

"And know even less about Edward. Do you know that I'd forgotten the sound of his voice 'til this afternoon? He'd hardly ever spoken in my presence and I doubt you've had a meaningful conversation of late!" I wasn't one to yell at my mother, but I was feeling anger towards her. Why did she not understand?

"You're just in shock. I remember not wanting to marry your father and see how we were together. Get some rest; you'll see reason in the morning." And that was the end of our conversation. I struggled to find sleep that night.

The next morning I did not go to market as usual. I stayed home and prepared the fish I'd ordered the previous day and took out my best dress and my new silver crown. I was anxious to see Jacob for good reasons and bad. I was dreading telling him of what happened the evening before.

Come noon I was rushing out of the house. I made my way to Axle Bridge and past Aronmore Lake 'til I reached the Roman arch. Not far ahead was the old oak Jacob had spoken of but I did not see him. Placing my basket at the foot of the tree I scrutinised the surrounding area in search for Jacob and couldn't see him at first. But I heard his voice call out from behind me while I searched the area on the other side of the tree.

"Bella!" I heard him call and when I turned he was just coming through the arch.

"Jacob!" I rejoiced and ran for him, almost tripping but catching myself quick enough to leap into his arms. He caught me and spun me around in a circle then he set me down kissing the top of my head and I started crying. I linked my arms around his thin waist, buried my face in his chest and wept.

"Bella? Bella, what is the matter?" he asked but I could not answer him. He tried to pull away to see my face but I wouldn't let go of him so he settled for stroking my back. "Bella, if I've upset you then I am deeply sorry for however I have hurt you. It was not my intention." His voice if full of concern and regret, but he had done nothing to harm me.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," I sobbed into his chest, staining his shirt with my tears. "I love you, Jacob. You must know that I love you and I'm sorry!" I choke out in my hysteria.

"I love you as well, Bella. With all my heart. Tell me what I've done to hurt you like this."

I cried harder, my agony growing at the thought that he saw himself as the cause of my heartache. "Yesterday," I began, pulling away to look up at him, "I was summoned by Sir Carlisle . . ." I couldn't continue.

Jacob gently wiped the tears from my face with his fingers. "Tell me. I want to know what it is that is making you cry."

"In ten days, I am to marry Edward Cullen, the son of Sir Carlisle."

**A/N: What do you think? I'm begging you to review. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF BELLA AND JACOB, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
